yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroda Amai
Kuroda is the first and main OC of crystalkitti. (Kuroda's newest portrait was made by Betapekoyama. Big thanks to him!) Appearance Kuroda has average skin and dark red hair that floats loosely around her shoulders . Her dark red eyes match her hair, and she has a bust size of 1.7. She also has a black bracelet with a small flower painted on the top that she wears on her right wrist, made by one of the martial artists (the creator's initials are engraved on it). Personality To start, she's quiet, likes to sit alone and read, but can be playful and energetic at times, mainly around her friends (see below). Acts more like a loner when with everyone else or strangers, though she's still friendly, but a bit more like a Social Butterfly when with someone she knows. After she gets into a relationship with her boyfriend, she's much more (visibly) cheerful and open, being friendly to all whether or not they're a friend. She's known for being very deredere. Relationships Ayano Aishi *Has seen her around school from time to time, but doesn't know her or of her true nature. Taro Yamada *Same with Ayano, she has seen Taro around the school grounds, but doesn't know him, nor does she have a crush on him, so she doesn't stand in Ayano's way. Budo Masuta *Is close friends with him and enjoys spending time with him, possibly more than the other martial artists. Is more open and trusting with him then anybody else. Best friends and later, even more. Sho Kunin , Shima Shita , and Juku Ren *Good friends with the three other martial artists, she talks to them often, building strong friendships. They're protective of her and stand up for her when she's upset or when, rarely, another student insults her. Note that, when threatened, Kuroda can still readily stand up for herself; her friends are just defensive. Karin Hana *Her homeroom teacher, who is in good standing with her. Pippi Osu and Mina Rai *Kuroda's two best friends; they are as close as sisters and often act as such. Gaming Club *While she is close friends with Pippi, Kuroda is also good friends with all the other Gamers. Schedule At 7:05 AM, Kuroda comes onto the school grounds and goes to her locker, where she changes from outdoor to indoor shoes. At 7:15, she walks into the plaza and sits on the first bench to the right, going through her journal or just sitting quietly. At 8:00 AM, she goes to her classroom, 3-1, and sits at her desk, which is in the first row, fourth column. She starts morning classes at 8:30, and leaves at 1:00 to eat her lunch on one of the rooftop benches. She heads back to class at 1:30 and finishes her afternoon classes by 3:30, after which she stands by the doorway of the Martial Arts club for the rest of the day (she doesn't enter, but rather peeks around the corner. After going steady with her boyfriend, she will watch from inside, usually standing next to him). Dialogue "Hm?" ''-when you first click on her ''"Really? That's... that's really nice of you! Thanks!" ''-complementing ''"Wow... That's horrible..." ''-after gossip ''"What do you need?" ''-when asking for a favor (distract, follow, etc.) ''"Oh, geez... Do I have to? Ok, I'll do it for you." ''-when asked to distract someone ''"Sure! Lead the way!" ''-when asked to follow during an appropriate time ''"Sorry, I can't. It's classtime, remember?" ''-when asked to follow during class ''"Bye!" ''or ''"Later." ''-backing out of conversation (response depends on if you completed her task/friended her) ''"Um... Ok then." ''-choosing not to gossip/distract ''"You wanna help me? Well... There might be one thing you can do... I have a friend; he gave me this bracelet, and... well, I wanted to know if he liked me... as more then a friend. Could you, you know, find him later, maybe see if he talks about me? I-it's not stalking, ok? Don't call it that! Look, if you do this, I'll be in your debt... Regardless of the answer..." ''-when asked about her task ''"You'll do it? Oh, thank you! I pray he feels the same way I do..." ''-accepting the task ''"Oh... ok then... Oh, please don't tell him! I'd die of shame if he rejected me..." ''-declining the task ''"Hey, it's you! Well... what did he say? H-he does like me? Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm in your debt; thank you so much!" ''-completing the task Gallery Kuroda1.png|Kuroda's first/original portrait photo (''Outdated) Kuroda2.png|Kuroda's newer, more updated portrait photo (Big thanks to Beta for making it!) Triva *She doesn't own any pets, but if could, she'd have two cats named Paige and Hazel, Paige being cream colored with white spots, and Hazel being a dusky mix of gray and black. *Rumored to have a beautiful singing voice, but nobody has ever heard it. Is sometimes seen writing in a journal, either sketching or writing music. *If it was possible to matchmake non-rival NPCs, Kuroda's task would have to be completed first to reveal her crush; while she does "stalk" him, he's always with his fellow Martial Artists, so it's impossible to tell who she likes. Afterwards, you would confront him about the subject and he would say he feels the same, though matchmaking the two would be much easier then the rival's matchmaking method (since you don't need to change anything to appeal to the opposing gender). *Her last name, which is the same as the Cooking Club Leader's first name, means 'sweet'. Her first name, Kuroda, means 'black rice paddy', but this means nothing in terms of her character or backstory. ~Kitti Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Loner